Hermione Discovers A Special Place
by CavFootball77
Summary: Twin Exchange April Challenge. Hermione finds a special place on the Burrow grounds and Fred follows her.


Hermione Discovers A Special Place

I am in need of a beta. I don't write often however.

**Twin Exchange Fic Challenge**

**April 2012**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Fred Weasley**

**Prompts: Storm clouds, Bird Bath, Flowers**

**Quotes: "Hey now" "That's not what she said" "Who understands these things?" **

**Theme: a warm April Fool's Day ; spring**

Hermione was wondering a little ways away from all the chaos at the Burrow. It was April Fool's Day or as some knew, it was the twins' birthday. This also meant more pranks than ever. Surprisingly, she had yet to be pranked.

She was walking with no particular direction when she came to a grove of trees. Once pushing past the branches of the trees, she found that the inside was a circle. A gigantic circle. Inside that circle was a lone tree. On that tree were the initials HG + FW.

Hermione gasped when she saw the initials and went to inspect the tree further. Then she heard a crunching like sound behind. Hermione reeled around to see Fred standing just inside the circle.

Fred said, "So you found it. I always wondered if anyone would ever find my special place. No one knows about this. Hey now. Are you alright?"

Hermione was still gasping for breath but said, "Yeah, I'm fine now after you gave me a fright. I had no idea anyone was following me. I thought you and George would be devouring cake by now."

Fred smiled, "We couldn't start without you. You are the only one not to have been pranked today yet. Have you looked behind the tree?"

Hermione shook her head.

Fred held out his hand and Hermione took it. He led her around the giant tree and found a bird bath. She let go of his hand to go closer to the birds bathing. When she was inching closer to the bird bath, Fred had found some pretty wildflowers and was holding them in his hands for her. Apparently she crept too close for the birds flew away. She turned around and gasped once again once she saw the flowers.

Fred sheepishly said, "These are for you."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head to hide it behind her hair and mumbled thanks.

Fred gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. He spoke softly but commanding, "Don't ever hide your beautiful face again."

Hermione had a blush worthy of a Weasley now. She said, "That's not what she said. All of her seventh year Lavender and Parvati wear encouraging me to wear more makeup."

Fred shook his head softly and said, "Don't ever hide it. Beauty is not in makeup."

Fred's face was just centimeters from hers when he spoke. He gently moved his lips so they were a breath away from hers but stopped. He wanted her to finish and kiss him. Hermione was entranced by the way his eyes sparkled and every so slowly lifted her lips to his.

However, Hermione's cellphone rang a few seconds into the kiss. Fred, being playful, reached into the back pocket of her jeans to grab the evil device.

He leaned back from her and said, "Who understands these things?"

Hermione replied, "Muggles. It is how they communicate with each other."

Fred looked down on the screen and it showed Harry Potter's name flashing in neon red.

"Of course. It's the Boy-Who-Just-Would-Not-Die who interrupts us this time, love."

Hermione yanked the phone out of his hand and saw that it was a text message. She read the message silently but ended up laughing. Harry's message was asking her how she knew the twins had bewitched the candles on the cake to chase after everyone. She quickly replied that she didn't. That she just needed to get away from the chaos of the pranks for a minute.

Fred, meanwhile, was looking up at the sky. He saw the approaching storm clouds and hoped that he could get Hermione back to the Burrow before the bottom poured out.

"Hermione, love? We've got to go. There's a storm coming."

At this she looked up and saw the clouds, looked to Fred, and said, "Let's go but I hate to leave this place."

Fred smiled and looped his arm around hers and said, "We always come back but before we go I have a question to ask you. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course unless this is my April Fool's Day joke. Then I will hex you until the next century for playing with people's emotions."

Fred assured her that he was better than that and that his mum would kill him should he or George ever do anything to that sort.

As they neared the backyard of the Burrow, catcalls were heard by the boys. Fred smiled at George, and then leaned down to give a kiss to Hermione.

The one thing they both knew was this was going to be the relationship that shook the world.


End file.
